The Other Flock
by Night's Angel31
Summary: Mars and her Flock had lived for a year without the interruption of Erasers, but one night changed that. Now they're on the run again, this time with another Flock.
1. Chapter 1

Mars - 19, Rogue -16, Tony - 16, Elsie (Skinny) - 14, Mike (Mikey) - 9, Alley - 10, Ginger (Ginny) - 6

**Chapter 1**

I sat in the dining room eating ice-cream out of the tub. "You're not suppose to eat it like that, there is such a thing as bowls," Mars had finally realised what I was doing and had stopped running around the kitchen making dinner. She placed a bowl in front of me and grabbed the tub out of my hands then scooped some ice-cream into the bowl. That's Mars, always being her motherly self. She had blonde hair with dark roots and a round face. Millions of boys had asked her out, but she just shooed them away. She would say, "I don't have the time for a boyfriend, I've you guys to look after". We knew that wasn't the whole truth, she was just afraid of intimacy with anyone outside the Flock.

Mikey, Alley and Tony were in the lounge room fighting over the remote, causing a lot of ruckus. The front door opened and closed. Rogue was home. She pulled her earphones of her iPod out of her ears as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Rogue was like the trendy sister I never had. Her dark red hair was always dead straight; she called herself lucky because she would never have to straighten her hair. "Don't eat the fudge, it's Elsie's," Mars said, not ceasing from her chore. Rogue turned around and gave me a short glare with her emerald eyes then shut the fridge door. Ginger stomped up the hallway, her light blonde hair bopping as she walked, making as much noise as possible, "Why can't I go to the carnival tomorrow?!" she yelled. "Because Rogue, Tony and I are working tomorrow," Mars didn't even look up from her chopping board. "Then why can't Elsie take me?" I froze with the spoon in my mouth. Oh no, I don't want to get involved in this. "Did you ask her?" "No". She bounced up to me, looking as cute as she could, "Will you take me to the carnival?" Her big bambi eyes stared at me.

I stared back at her, "No," I said flatly, unaffected by them. Her bambi eyes worked on everyone, but me. I suppose you could call it a gift. "Why not?!" she stamped her foot. "I'm babysitting you all tomorrow and if I take you to the carnival I have to take Alley and Mikey as well, and I don't want to take you _all_ to the carnival. I'll end up losing one of you, then Mars would kill me". "You're mean," she pouted. "Yeah, I know".

A window smashed. "Guys!" Mars shouted, aggravated. "It wasn't us," Tony yelled. Ahh, Tony, the brother I sometimes wished I never had. Sure he was protective and caring, sometimes, but he managed to get me into trouble. Once he smashed the next door neighbours window then gave me the bat as he casually walked into the house. I ended up getting into huge trouble and the neighbour's had it in for me ever since, he always looks at me cautiously as though I was going to steal something. He, like me, had blue eyes, but I had dark blonde hair while he had brown hair with blonde highlights.

We didn't need to hear anymore, we knew what it was. I immediately sprung from the chair and grabbed my bag sitting in the doorway. Mars grabbed Ginger's arm and dragged her into the lounge room with Rogue not far behind. As soon as Rogue stepped into the room a bomb went off. We were blown all in different directions. Alley was thrown in the same direction as me and hit the wall.

The world went silent for a moment then the sound came flooding back. Footsteps walked into the house. Erasers. I heard Mars' faint voice, "Split". Alley was slowly coming back to consciousness. I quickly picked my bag up and threw it over my shoulder. I crawled over to Alley and slapped her lightly on the face. She groaned. "Come on, Alley. Wake up. You gotta wake up now". She opened her eyes a slit, revealing her grey eyes, then all the way. Bits of her ginger hair hung over her face, making her look like a mess. Now that I knew she was conscious I pulled her up and we bolted out of the house. The smoke made it hard to see and breathe. Our coughing gave us away and shots were fired. Thankfully, the smoke made it hard not just for us to see but for the Erasers as well and bullets whizzed past us.

We had lived there for a year and knew the house pretty well, but we had no idea where we were in the house to find our way out. I was surprised that the house was still intact, it must have only been a minor explosion but enough to throw us across the room. We eventually found the front door, after being shot at a few times, and flew off into the night sky, leaving the Eraser ridden house behind. We just prayed that the others were ok.

Mars took only a few seconds to recover from the explosion. She immediately yelled, "Split, " well tried to yell, the words came out very weakly but loud enough for the others to hear. Ginger lay on the ground next to her, unconscious. The Erasers footsteps invaded the house. Mars picked up Ginger and carried her down the hallway. She heard footsteps coming from both ends, there was no way out. The walk-in closet door was next to her. She hid in there, with Ginger still in her arms. The figures marched through the hallway and didn't bother to look in the closet. Apart from the footstep and Eraser orders, all she could hear was her own heavy breathing. She looked down at the knocked out child in her arms. Her face had black smudges and a red mark lay where a bruise would soon occupy.

This wasn't what she wanted. They had lived without the Erasers bothering them for a year. Ginger and the others finally had the change to live normal lives without the fear of death or being taken back to the School. Ginger didn't fear many things; the only things that terrified her were Erasers and the School. Mars didn't want her to have to go through all that fear again. She held Ginger close, hoping they wouldn't think to look in the closet.

The voices and footsteps eventually faded and the house became deathly quiet. She placed Ginger gently on the floor next her and ventured out to investigate. The curtain and the couch were on fire and she quickly left to get the extinguisher. As she returned Ginger ran into the room screaming, "I want to die, I want to die!" She ran towards the fire. Mars knew what she was going to do and quickly grabbed her with her free hand and tried to put out the fire with the extinguisher. Ginger kept screaming as tears ran down her cheeks.

Mars knew that the Erasers would have heard her and that they had to leave. She carried the kicking and screaming Ginger around the house, gathering things they needed and checking if anyone was left in the house. No one was left. A noise in the house made her jump and she flew out the window. She didn't know where the others were but she hoped they were okay and on their way to their meeting place in New York City.

**If you want me to write more you're going to have to reveiw :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony and Mikey ran through the woods, running for their lives with Erasers hot on their trail. If they flew they would be shot, their only option was to run and, worst of all, they were going the wrong way. New York City was in the other direction. But it was better than being mauled alive by Erasers, or worse, taken back to the School.

Mikey was fast for his age and was able to keep up with Tony easily. Mikey's black curly hair bounced as he leapt over a fallen log. Tony decided they were going too far in the wrong direction and grasped Mikey's arm and turned right, swinging him around the corner. Mikey didn't argued, just ran. They would be a few days late, but it was better than being dead.

-------

Rogue flew alone on her way to New York City. It was quiet and she was uneasy about being by herself. She wasn't sure if the others got out. What if they were caught by Erasers? What would she do? She could try to rescue them from the School, but even she knew that it would be a failed attempt. The air was chilling and she wrapped her hoodie around her tighter. Her hair flapped annoyingly on her face. She tired it up messily with a hair band on her wrist.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her ankle and pulled her backwards. They wrapped her arm around her so she couldn't fly off and placed a hand over her mouth. She struggled, but he was too strong. Eventually one of her swinging legs kicked him in the shin and he cried out in pain. His arm loosened enough for her to get an arm free and punch him. He let go and she shot off, the Erasers followed.

They were gaining fast and she was begining to feel tired. Her only choice was to dive into the city below and hope they lose her. So she dived, narrowing her wings to pick up speed. Unfurling them just in time to catch the wind without landing too hard on the ground. She landed softly and sprinted away. She turned the corner out of the alleyway and ducked into the closest store. It was a bookstore. She grabbed a random book and sat in a chair. She glanced over the top to see a few Erasers searching frantically for her. Eventually, they gave up and walked off furiously.

She sat there for a while, until she realised that she was holding the book upside down. She glanced around to see if anyone had noticed, they hadn't. She soon decided it was best for her to leave. Leaving the building, she looked up and saw, with her hawk vision, that Erasers were circling the sky, waiting for her to take flight. She cursed under her breath and walked off down the street.

--------

There were Erasers everywhere in the sky. Mars saw a clearing to land and pointed to it to show Ginger. They landed silently, glimpsing over their shoulders often to make sure the Erasers hadn't spotted them. They walked through the woods keeping the highway in sight. Ginger got tired and lagged behind, getting slower and slower. Mars backtracked and picked her up, placing her on her hip. It didn't take her long to fall asleep in her arms. She cuddled into Mars' shoulders and relaxed, feeling reassured by Mars' warm body.

It was taking too long to get to New York, but they couldn't fly, it was too dangerous. The trip would usually take 2-4 days. At the rate they were going it would take 5 days. The plan was that if someone wasn't there in four days they were gone. She hoped that they would wait another day, just enough time for them to get there.

------------

She walked along the road with her thumb out, wishing someone would stop and give her a ride. Sure it was dangerous for a sixteen year old girl to hitchhike all by herself, but she was a _mutant_ sixteen year old. Any psycho killer who picked her up planning to kill her would get a rude surprise when she would overpower him, kick him out of the car and leave him stranded.

After a while of walking, someone stopped. Rouge leant against the car and talked to the people inside. There were two men in the car, one had black hair, he looked the oldest, the other had dark brown hair. They looked like brothers, cute brothers. "You need a ride?" the oldest one driving said. "Yeah, where you going?" "New York," the younger brother said. "Me too". The younger brother leaned back and unlocked the back door. Rogue opened it and hoped it. She knew she had to be careful, it wasn't surprising that two young men in their 20s to pick up a sixteen year old female hitchhiker. Who knows what they could have in mind.

"So... what's your name?" the young one said. "Rogue. You?" "Sam". "And I'm Dean, thanks for asking," the one driving said. Sam turned around to look at her, "Excuse my brother's rudeness, he was dropped on his head as a child and forgot his manners". She giggled. "Stop chatting up the teenager, Sammy. It's illegal in _all_ the states". Sam turned back and gave him a look. "What? Just stating a fact". "Whatever," Sam sat back in his seat properly. "So what is a girl of your age and ...," Dean glanced in the mirror at her then return to the road,"fazigue (A/N I don't know how to spell it) doing alone, hitchiking to New York?" "I'm meeting some friends in the City". "So you thought you would hitch hike?" "Umm... yeah". "You do know it's dangerous?" "Look I can take care of myself, I don't need your lecture about the dangers of being an attractive female teenager hitch hiking alone!" "Okay, I was just saying..." That was the end of the conversation for about three hours.

**If you want me to write more you're going to have to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alley and I flew for what felt like hours. Surprisingly the Erasers didn't see us or follow us. We eventually stopped at a town for breakfast, we were starving. The night before we didn't get to eat dinner, and it felt like our stomachs were eating themselves. We stopped at McDonald's and ordered up a huge meal, which I paid for with the money I had in my backpack _MY MONEY!_ And sat in a corner away from everyone else. I watched Ginger shovel her pancake into her mouth and laughed as she spilt syrup down her shirt. She grinned and wiped in off with a napkin.

I suppose your wondering why we call her Alley and Ginger Ginger, when Alley has ginger hair? We call her Alley, short for Alleyway, because she has this dark glare that can make anyone shiver. It makes you feel like you're in a dark alleyway alone at night. We call Ginger Ginger because... I'm not quite sure, I think it's because of she's cute and gingerly, I'm not sure. They call me Elsie well... because it's my real name, but they call me Skinny as well because I'm the skinniest out of the Flock and the lightest. Because I don't weight as much as the others I don't eat as much and they're always going, "No wonder you're so skinny, you don't eat enough" I do! I eat until I can't eat anymore, yet I can't put on any damn weight. Mikey and Tony are their real names and we pretty much call them by them, but I have my own names for them, Annoy and Aggravate. When we first met Mars she was eating a Mars Bar she had stolen from a whitecoats pocket, so we called her Mars.

After breakfast we took flight again. We can go for 48 hours without sleep so we decided to go for the rest of the day and sleep that night. I don't usually like people talking while I'm flying, so I guess I was lucky to be with Alley, but the silence was killing me. Alley didn't speak much and usually glared at people who tried to talk to her when she wasn't in the mood. So instead of starting a useless conversation with her I began singing a song in my head. Even that had a catch, I could only remember a few lines of it and kept singing them over and over again, so I gave up and just flew, letting my mind wander.

Dean pulled over at a cafe for breakfast. "So what are you having?" he asked after he had ordered. "I'll have ten pancakes, five waffles, seven hash browns and three large strawberry milkshakes," their jaws dropped, "don't worry I'll pay for it". "And you sweet cheeks?" the waitress asked Sam. "Just two waffles, thanks". "Only two waffles, sweet cheeks?" Dean teased. Sam ignored his brother's comment and turned to Rogue, "You sure you're goin' to eat all that?" "I have a fast metabolism". The boys didn't look convinced or they thought she was weird.

Before they returned to their journey, Rogue stopped at a news agency and purchased some chewing gum. In the car she began chewing with her mouth open, doing her best to annoy Dean. "Do you have to do that?" Dean complained. She blew a bubble and it popped, "Umm, yeah," and blew another. Sam smirked, liking her disrespect for his brother.

She continued to chew until the gum ran out of flavour. She wound down the window and spat it out. Dean sighed with relief, "Thank god!" Rogue smirked and started chewing another piece of new gum. Dean rolled his eyes while Sam laughed. "You're like a loud obnoxious cow". Rogue giggled with delight at achieving her goal. Dean glanced at them both, "You're as bad as she is". He didn't like the idea of being laughed at. He sighed and focused on driving, ignoring their laughter.

Mars was beginning to feel tired, she needed to rest. As soon as Ginger had woken up she had begun to complain about her stomach being empty. They walked down the main street of a small town. Ginger spotted a McDonald's and immediately began bouncing up and down in Mars' arms. Mars, not in the mood to argue, decided that it would be a good place to stop for breakfast.

Ginger was extremely energetic from her sleep. Mars on the other hand was struggling to keep her eyes open as they sat at a Mc Donald's table. She had carried Ginger a majority of the night. Not that she couldn't carry Ginger for long periods of time, she did it often, but carrying her while walking wasn't one of her strong points. "Can I have an ice-cream?" Ginger stared at her with her big bambi eyes. How could she say no? "Sure, honey," and gave her some change found in her pocket. Ginger hopped away joyfully. Hours before she had been screaming about suicide, talk about mood swings.

As we flew I glanced over my shoulder at Alley, she was beginning to tire and fall behind. The sun was starting to set a scanned the landscape below us. I saw a clearing not too far from a little highway town. We landed and slowly made our way to the town.

We signed into a motel on the highway. The clerk at the desk had acme all over his face and seemed to drool when he looked at me. He handed me the keys and gave a cheesy grin. I was defiantly locking the door tonight. As soon as we entered the room, we both collapsed onto the bed. It felt so soft after hours and hours of flying. My muscles ached and my entire body felt like I had been pumbled by Erasers. I struggled to stay awake, I needed to eat. But my eyes closed and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, away from the horrid world aka. Reality.

The next stop on Sam and Dean's list was 'The Roadhouse'. They said they needed to pick up some information about something, Rogue wasn't listening all she knew was that it would be another delay on her journey to New York. The road they were travelling on seemed to lead to nowhere. It went through a deserted part of the USA, which looked like it had been forgotten by the rest of the country. She felt that something was wrong, "Are you guys going to drive me out to the desert then kill me?" The brothers laughed, "What? Do we look that scary?" "Well then where are we going? This road does seem to be going nowhere". "Look we're here," Dean nodded towards an old building, sitting alone on the side of the road. She could vaguely see 'The Roadhouse' written on the urning, the words were fading from age. She hoped they didn't stay long.

They got out of the car and walked in. The screen door screeched as they pushed it open. No one was inside. "You are going to kill me, aren't you?" A gun clicked. They turned around to see a brown hair woman holding a gun. "You brought company," she lowered her gun and walked behind the bar. She put the gun away under the counter. "So what'll be boys?" "You brought me here so you could drink?!" The women frowned and wondered what her problem was.

A girl, around Mars' age, came out. She had blondish hair and looked a bit like the older women. Presumably they were mother and daughter. "Who's this?" she asked. Rogue opened her mouth about to speak but was cut off by Sam, "This is Rogue, we picked her up she was hitch hiking". "Winchester boys pick themselves up a hitch hiker did they?" a man with long dark hair entered, "Rogue is it? Rogue who?" "Rogue..." she paused, she really didn't have a last name, but the Flock went by the name (Smith?), "Smith". "Smith? Are you serious?" Dean let out a snifled chuckle. "Yes, I am serious," she said annoyed.

Rogue sat at the counter and drummed her fingers, impatiently waiting to leave. Sam, the older woman and the man went over to a corner and began talking. Sam and the girl stood further down behind the counter whispering to each other, glancing occasionally in her direction.

As they walked out to the car, Dean told Rogue something she really didn't want to hear, "We need to make another stop at (some place in USA)". "What?! That's miles out of the way!" Her yelling attracted the attention of occupants inside the building. They came to the door, wondering what the yelling was all about. "It will only delay us by a day or two," Sam injected trying to keep the peace. "That's too long! I don't _have_ a day or two!" "I'm sure you're friends will wait". "No they won't! I need to get there as soon as possible! If I don't get there in time..." she didn't finish her sentence, she didn't know what to say. "Why is it so urgent for you to get to New York?" Dean inquired. "I... I... I can't... tell you," she bowed her head in defeat, "fine, let's go to (some place in USA), My friends can wait," she said quietly and got in the car, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment. Giving each other 'what just happened' looks. Dean raised his eyebrows and got in the car. Sam stood there for a moment, he knew there was something wrong and he needed to find out.

**I you want more written you must review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Dean. I don't who does, but it's not me.

**Chapter 4**

It was getting dark. The sun had set, but the moon had just begun to arise. Ginger had walked all day until the sun started to set then she had complained the she was tired. Mars made the decision to stop for the night under a tree. Ginger fell asleep as soon as she was comfortable next to Mars. Mars didn't plan on sleeping, she couldn't, she needed to keep watch. They may have made it out of the house and a majority of the way without dealing with any Erasers, but she couldn't let her guard down.

Ginger slept peacefully, her light blonde curls hung over her face. All Mars could think about were her Flock. Where were they? Were they okay? Were they _alive_? They had all been so happy, going to school like normal kids, unworried about Erasers, finally able to stop running from the School. Mars had known it wouldn't last for long, but it did last for longer than she thought. Three years ago they had successfully escaped from the School. Finally free. For two years they ran from them, staying no longer then a week at a time in any one place. Then there was the sudden absents of the Erasers for a year when they were able to actually settle down. She had been 16 when they escaped and at first struggled to look after her Flock. Ginger was two, a toddler unable to run from Erasers, always needed to be carried. Mikey was five, wasn't able to run long distances, and was always hungry even after he had just eaten. Alley was six, always wondering off, required constant supervision. Skinny was eleven and was a magnet for Erasers. Tony and Rogue were thirteen. Tony liked to cause trouble and fight with Rogue. Rogue was starting to go through puberty with mood swings and always complaining about Tony annoying her, while Mars was going through puberty herself and had her own problems. She was only sixteen, how was she supposed to deal with all this? But she managed, she managed to survive and keep her Flock going.

A twig snapped, catching her attention. A dark figure stood in the bushes watching her. Mars immediately knew that the figure was an Eraser. Inconspicuously, she nudged Ginger and put her finger to her mouth, motioning for her to stay quiet. Slowly, she reached into the bag next to her and pulled out a knife. Before the Eraser could react, she threw the knife, aiming for his heart. She wasn't precise because she was sitting down, but she managed to stab him in the middle of the chest. He fell back, gasping for air. "Come on," Mars jerked Ginger up and they ran. Ran as fast as they could. Away from the pain hungry Eraser.

--------

Alley and I could see New York City in the distance, though it was hard to tell were the actually city began. We sped up; we couldn't wait to see our Flock. It had been a while since we had been to the NYC, a year in fact. Looking down on the city, we could see all the New Yorkers going along with their busy lives, unaware of what was going on above them. Did you know not many people in New York City look up? And if they do they don't take any notice of what they see, or they yell out, "Oh my god, those kids have wings!" and are taken away for observation.

The tall abandon building, where we were scheduled to reunite with our Flock, stood next to a smaller apartment building not far from some warehouses. The building was still in construction when it was abandon, from what we knew they ran out of money to finish and couldn't afford for it to be knocked down.

We landed in the building on the 34th floor, through a section of uncompleted wall. After a quick search of the floor we discovered that they hadn't arrived. Alley looked a little disappointed, but wouldn't admit it. We crashed on the floor, exhausted. "They're not here. How could they not be here?" Alley asked as she stared out into the sky. "We got here in two days, they're still got another two days. We'll wait," I looked at her, she didn't even glance at me, "Don't worry, they'll be here". I wrapped my arm around her. She finally looked at me. I smiled trying to convince her that it was all right. But I didn't, I didn't even convince myself. She read me like a book. She could do that. She could tell when people were lying. She could read someone's feelings and intentions by their facial expressions, which made it awfully hard to lie, especially when you eat her chocolate.

-------

The car ride was quiet. Dean was glance in the mirror occasionally and saw Rogue with watery eyes, trying not to cry. He would glance at Sam who would glance back, having a silent conversation built on glances. They arrived in the medium sized town and stopped in front of a hardware store. Rogue stayed in the care while Sam and Dean went in. She wiped her tears away. This was taking too long. She had to get to New York ASAP. Her friends couldn't wait. Waiting longer for her increased the risk of being caught or worse... killed. She was tempted to get in the front seat and drive away in Sam and Dean's car, but they had taken the keys, which gave her time to think about what she was doing and stop her from hot wiring the car.

The boys came back and got in the car. "We're going to have to stay for the night," Sam said. "What?! That's another day! We don't have that long". She could be _another_ day behind. By the time she got to New York City the Flock would be dead. "We?" Dean asked, he was beginning to get suspicious. "I. I don't have that long". Dean and Sam didn't believe her, but didn't persist the matter.

They sighed into a motel and went to their room. The problem was that there was only one room available with only two beds, which meant they had to share and someone had to sleep on the floor and it wasn't going to be Rogue. "I'm not sleeping on the floor!" Dean argued with Sam. "You're the oldest! Sacrifice and all that," Sam put his bag on one of the beds, signaling that he wasn't giving the bed up easily. "Sam, I'm not sleeping on the ground". Sam and Rogue both looked at him, 'that's what you think'. He sighed and put his bag on the floor, "Okay, fine".

**Review and I'll write more :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As they walked through the streets on the town they could feel eyes watching them. Erasers. They were everywhere, obviously looking for them, but why didn't they attack? With a glance up at the sky, Mars saw there were Erasers circling above them like vultures. She grabbed Ginger's hand, "Stay close". Ginger was too busy staring at the dolls in the store window to pay attention to the Erasers who would tear her apart the first chance they got. "I want a doll," she demanded as Mars dragged her down the street. "No," she responded immediately, not really listening to Ginger. "But...ok," she was a good girl, she knew that 'no' meant no and didn't throw a tantrum like most children.

Mars noticed the Erasers standing ahead. He gazed at her for a moment, his eyes as black as his soul, then returned his attention back to his phone. Looking into the Erasers eyes made her uneasy. "On second thought, why don't we get one?" A huge smile spread across Gingers face and her eyes lit up. She pulled Mars into the store. As long as we're not out in the open anymore, she thought. Ginger ran around the store looking at the doll and toys. Mars peeked out the window cautiously; there was no way the Erasers were just going to let them go. When she glanced in the direction she last saw Ginger she wasn't there. In fact she was nowhere in sight. Oh no, she thought, they've got her. She frantically searched the store, how could she lose Ginger? She was just about to ask the lady behind the counter if she had seen the little girl, when someone tugged on her shirt.

She turned around and was looking down on a little Ginger holding up a rag doll. "Pleeeease can I have it?" Mars smiled with relief and ruffled Ginger's hair, "Sure". With her hair in a mess she glared at Mars with her adorable eyes. Mars' smile grew, she was so cute. She took the doll to the counter, "That'll be $20," the lady said. Mars handed the $20 over and gave the doll to Ginger. She squeezed it tight, there was no chance she was letting go of it any time soon.

Mars thought it was be best if they caught a bus, it was their only option left. They couldn't fly, they definitely couldn't walk the whole way, hitch hiking with a six year old was out of the question which only left the bus. At the bus depot Mars left Ginger sitting in the seat while she bought the tickets. When she returned, Ginger was still hugging the doll. The bus wasn't leaving for another two hours, but it was better than nothing. Ginger crawled onto Mars' lap, "I'm tired. How long until we get to New York?" Mars wrapped her arms around her, "Not long, I promise". Ginger soon fell asleep in her arms, dreaming of being together with the Flock again.

-------

I was half asleep; Alley had fallen asleep a while ago, when I heard wings flapping. I opened my eyes and saw the shadows of wings. At first I thought it was the rest of the flock, then I realised that there were twelve of them, six pairs, that was one pair to many. And the wings were attached to six children. They landed on the 34th, where we were, and their footsteps echoed through the floor. Alley woke and glanced at me, I shrugged my shoulders. She expected me to know who it was, how was I supposed to know? Did I look like a freakin' fortuneteller?

They scowered the area and came face to face with us. The boy stood there, "Umm... Max". Another boy, carrying a dog, and girl occupied by three younger children came into view. Alley and I sat there staring at them. They stared back. Who were they? They had wings, like us. Nobody else had wings like us. I reached into my shoe, where my knife was. Mars taught me always to have a knife on my persons, best advice ever if you ask me. Lesson #5. Alley sat up and observed their faces carefully, "It's alright," she said to me, "don't worry there not here to hurt us". "It's not them I'm worried about," I pulled the knife out and got up.

"Where are you-" Alley asked, but I cut her off. "Stay here," and walked off to check out the rest of the floor. There was someone else on that floor, I could feel it. I couldn't see so I was cautious with every step. There were footsteps to my right. I jumped to face a handsome dark figure... with a gun. He aimed it at me and I immediately reacted and kicked it out of his hands. He punched me and I went flying across the room, smashing some glass I went through. Because I was extremely light, it was extremely easy to throw me across a room. I quickly recovered into a crouching position, ready for another attack, but the figure was gone. It was almost pitch black and I could only make out movement, I couldn't see any actual figures, so I was at a disadvantage. I could hear them and only slightly see them. "Skinny! You alright?" Alley called. "Stay there, we're not alone". Something _really_ big moved. "Err, can you get the torch. It would be very much appreciated". An old beer bottle smashed behind me. I quickly swivelled around to see nothing but pitch black. The moon reflected off the jagged glass. Someone was holding it. They came towards me; aiming to only injure me, not kill me.

I jerked to the side to avoid the shape edge. Grabbing his arm, I twisted it, forcing him to let go of the broken bottle. He swung his free fist at me; I ducked and knocked his feet from under him. He lay on his back, shocked that a fourteen-year-old mutant freak was able to take him down. He was about to get up, but I stood on his throat. He struggled for air, I just pressed harder. I didn't give a second thought when I applied more pressure, breaking his neck. He was an Eraser, why should I show him mercy when he wouldn't show me any? He wouldn't hesitate about killing me if he wasn't ordered to keep me alive, so why should I?

**I'll update after you review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginger stared out the bus window at the passing cars. She was bored out of her brain, but wasn't going to complain. Mars sat next to her sleeping. She had gone about 48 hours, maybe more, without sleep and almost passed out as soon as she got on the bus.

The cars seemed to have been overtaking the bus, even the little mini buses. Suddenly the bus jerked and there was a loud clanking like something fell out of the bus. The driver slammed on the brakes and everyone jolted. Mars was now awake and wondering what was going on. The driver got off to inspect what had happened. He was gone a while and Mars was beginning to worry. No one else one the seemed concerned about what was happening, most of them had gone back to sleep.

"Stay here," Mars said and got up. She glanced out the window on the other side of the bus and saw the driver shaking his head in amazement with the occasional mouthed curse. She got off the bus and saw what the driver was so amazed by. A few metres back up the road was the buses engine with a trail of miscellaneous bits and pieces off the bus. "Oh, great," Mars complained, "someone doesn't want us to get to New York".

---------

We had ended up staying at one of the abandon factories nearby so we could be close when the others arrived. Alley wasn't too happy with me for going with them or trusting them for that matter. She sat in the corner glaring at them and occasionally at me. "Is she usually this friendly," Fang asked sarcastically. "No, she's usually cheerier," I replied with a sarcastic answer. "So who did you say you were waiting for?" Max asked. "Some relatives... well they're not actually related, but their family".

Max left with her flock to get some food, I suppose they were planning to stay a while. Alley hadn't spoken to me all night and the next morning, she only began to talk to me because she was hungry. "Elsie, I'm hungry," were her first words. "Okay, we'll go out for lunch". So we went out to a corner cafe and ordered two huge meals, though my meal wasn't as big as hers. On the way back to the factory we past an electrical goods store. The store window was covered with TV screens all set on the same channel. A news flash came on just as we were passing.

"Three days ago there was an explosion in house a in ... No survivors are known yet, but five unidentified bodies were found. The cause of the explosion is thought to be a terrorist attack..." Those were the only words I heard and from the look on Alley's face, she heard them too. She stared at the TV screens, horrified. I did the same.

They couldn't have been dead, Mars had trained us to survive something like that. Alley looked up at me with watery eyes, "They're dead aren't they?" I wasn't quite sure. The evidence pointed towards their death, but my knowledge of our training and the disbelief that anything like that could happen persuaded me otherwise. "No, they can't be. This is the Flock we're talking about, they're too smart for that to happen". "How can you say that? You know they're dead. Look," she pointed at the screens, "there's prove. Five bodies were found. There are seven of us in the Flock, minus us that equals five!" she yelled. "How do we know it's the flock, maybe they're Erasers. Trust me, they're alive". "You can't lie to me!" she said coldly as she stared into my eyes. "I'm not lying," I stared back. So far she had been able to control herself, but she couldn't anymore. She began crying and ran back to the factory. I ran after her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid and reckless.

She reached the factory before me, when I reached there she was in the corner again crying. I shut the door behind me and leaned up against the wall. Tears began to form in my eyes. What if they were dead, after all they were supposed to be here already? I went into one of the rooms and cried. Last thing I wanted was for Alley to see me cry. Anger built inside of me and I couldn't contain it anymore. I punched an old filthy mirror. Fragments of glass dug into my knuckles and they bled, but I didn't feel the pain. In fact I felt better, all my emotional pain flooded out with my blood, but I still cried. I walked out of the room and began to pace. I leaned over the bench. I had another burst of anger and knocked a few cups off the bench. They flew across the room and hit the wall next to the door. Collapsing to the ground, I buried my head in my hands. Yes, even my bloody one.

The door creaked open, I glanced over and saw Max and her flock standing in the door way. "Okay" Max muttered at our appearances. Alley abruptly stood up and walked over to me. When she reached me she began to yell. "Why do you continue to lie to me?! You know as well as I do that they're all dead!" "Alley cal-" I began to say but she cut me off. "No. Stop it Elsie. You always lie to me. Everyone knows it!" "Just...just...SHUT UP!" I screamed at her. She fell silent in shock but I couldn't contain my anger and sadness anymore. "You're not perfect either. What about when you murdered that kid." I stopped myself realizing what I had just said. Alley stared at me, all of the colour had evaporated from her face and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't believe you brought that up," she whispered. "Alley I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I tried to apologize but she shook her head. "Stop." she muttered then turned away from me and ran out of the room.

Once she had moved out of my view I noticed that everyone else was staring at me. "Stop staring at me." "Shouldn't you go after her?" Nudge asked. "I said stop staring at me," the flock broke their intent stare then I added, "Besides that is my business. Anyway I'm going now." I ran out of the factory to find Alley hoping that she hadn't gone far.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Rogue sat in an armchair, with Sam and Dean both staring at her from across the room. "That's it. Tell me now what is going on." Dean demanded. Rogue was about to protest but she decided to go against all her morals and trust someone who didn't belong to her flock. She told Sam and Dean everything about Erasers, well not everything she left out the part that they were hunting her and her family. Once she had finished the two stared at her.

"So you mean there are more of these Erasers out there?" Sam asked.

_Didn't you hear me the first time, _screamed Rogue inside her head but she said to him instead, "Yeah." "What the hell are we suppose to do about them?" Dean asked. Rouge didn't know how to answer the only thing that was on her mind was the flock. She had to get to New York.

"Well, we have to avoid them at all costs and go to New York," Rogue stood and gathered her bag.

"What? And leave that thing to kill a few more people?" Dean argued.

"Um, yeah. It's quite easy to do actually. Simple get your stuff, get in the car and watch the town fade in the rear view mirror," Rogue smiled and threw Dean's bag at him.

"No! We have a job to do and we're going to do it. We hunt these things for a living and we're going to do so _right now_," Dean stood up abruptly and strode to the door. Rogue ran in front of the door and blocked his only exit. "Move," he boomed.

"No, you're not going out there you'll get killed. Then I'll have to hear about it on the news and then Mars would kill me for letting it happen," Rogue argued back.

"Who's Mars?" Sam interjected, but was ignored by the pair.

"Move or I will move you. I'm leaving and killing this thing whether you like it… wait who's Mars?" Dean said, finally registering what Rogue had said.

"I just said that," Sam complained, mainly to himself, as the others weren't listening.

"No one," Rogue answered shifting her eyes.

"Oh, _right_. They must be one of the things or people that, according to you, don't exist," Dean yelled.

"Look! My personal life has nothing to do with you," Rogue yelled back.

Sam saw someone move outside and tried to get the others attention, "Guys."

"It does when others lives are at risk!" Dean roared, continuing to ignore his only brother.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"GUYS!!!!!" Sam screamed.

"WHAT!!" the pair spun around and bellowed at him. The door flew open and Dean was tackled to the ground. Rogue acted immediately and kicked the huge muscular furry creature until it eventually noted her presence and rolled off Dean to face her.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Did the little birdies finally come out of hiding?" The Eraser growled, "Where are the others?"

"I'm sorry, but you're out of luck, there not here," Rogue spat back.

"Aw, I was hoping I would find a happy family. Guess I was wrong," the Eraser grinned devilishly, "What are they, dead?"

Rogue glared at him, "You would like that, wouldn't you."

"Shut up and fight me!" he barked, "I want to stare into your eyes as you die." The Eraser launched at Rogue. She swiftly dodged him and gave him a roundhouse kick, hitting him square in the ribs. He groaned joyfully in pain, "Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout."

He swung his arm, backhanding her. She stumbled back then charged at him, punching him on the nose. Blood gushed from his nose and he wiped it away before it reached his mouth. He smiled and grabbed her arm, twisting her arm behind her back. She fought him, but he was at an advantage. Every time she struggled her arm, he would twist it tighter, rendering her defenceless.

He made a tutting sound with his tongue, "I was hoping for more, but I guess you can only expect so much from a worthless mutant."

"What are you talking about? You're a mutant too, and don't forget that the School classed Erasers as only 'half baked'," Rogue snarled.

"Shut up," he barked, "you're in no position to talk to me like that!"

Sam was over next to Dean, he had been knocked out when the Eraser bowled him over, and stood with a beer bottle in his hand to attack the Eraser from behind in surprise.

"Don't even think about it, pretty boy," the Erasers rumbled, "Put it down or I break her arm… and every other bone in her body," he smirked. Sam hesitated. "Now!"

"Okay, okay. Just don't hurt her," Sam slowly placed the bottle down and raised his hands in surrender. The Eraser morphed back to his human form and nodded his head in the direction of some duck tape. Sam stared wide eyed at the creature that had just morphed into a super model that was suppose to be on the front of Cleo magazine.

"Duck tape him," the Eraser motioned to the unconscious Dean. When Sam didn't move, he twisted Rogues arm. She whimpered. That made Sam move. He grabbed the tape and tied his brothers wrists together behind his back. "And his feet." Sam did as he was told, thinking of a plan as he went along.

Once he had finished Sam stood up, with his hands raised. "Now, tie yourself to the bed post," the Eraser ordered. Sam complied. He sat on the floor with his hand duck taped to the bedpost. "Good, now throw it to me," the Eraser said. Sam threw the duck tape to the Eraser and he began to tie Rogue up.

"You obliviously don't trust me," Rogue mumbled.

"You think," he smirked. A noise outside distracted the Eraser. He shoved rogue to the ground on her front and left the room.

"New York," Rogue whispered.

"What?" responded Sam.

"Go to New York City," Rogue whispered again.

"Go to where?" Sam struggled to edge closer to Rogue to hear better.

"New York City," Rogue nodded at a coffee mug with 'NYC' printed on it.

Before another word could be said, the Eraser entered again. He roughly picked Rogue up by her neck and stood her in front of him. He stuck a piece of tape over her mouth to keep her quiet then threw her over his shoulder. As he exited he yelled over his other shoulder the Sam, "Good luck getting untied. No one's going to visit here for a while," with that he left. Shutting and locking the door behind him.

I followed Alley on to the roof on the warehouse. She sat on the edge with her legs hanging over, facing away from me.

"Alley," I said.

She sniffled, "Go away."

"Look, I'm sorry. You just pushed my buttons," I said, trying to justify my actions. She turned around and glared at me. "Okay, okay," I said and sat down next to her, dangling my legs over the edge as well, "I know, I still shouldn't have brought it up." She turned to face the setting sun, coloured with different shades of yellow, orange, red and grey as a result of the pollution.

"I just try to forget. That terrified boy's face is everywhere. It won't go away," she broke down in tears. I wrapped my arm comfortingly around her, "It was an accident-"

"But I should have controlled my powers-," she interrupted me.

I place my index finger on her lips and gave her a stern authoritative look, "You were young and you hadn't learnt how to control your powers. I _wasn't_ your fault. Besides, it won't happen again, you know how to control yourself now." I gave her a smile, "Don't worry about it."

Mars sat on the steps on the bus with Ginger standing, leaning against her. The other passengers were either on the bus in their seats or out stretching their legs or smoking around the bus. Ginger had a burst of energy and started dancing around in front of Mars. Mars smiled at the joyfully dancing six years old who smiled back. Swiftly, an Eraser grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Mars ran after him as he took off into the night. Ginger screamed and kicked, but he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. She wasn't going to let him get away with her baby. She could easily out-fly him and caught up with him with no struggle. She glided about him then snapped her wings away, landing on to of him. She closed her hand into a fist and slammed it into the back of his head. His skull cracked and blood oozed over her knuckles. They began to lose altitude with is his lifeless body. Mars grabbed Ginger, holding her close to her body, and launched off the Eraser.

Ginger clung to Mars like she was her life support. She buried her face in Mars' chest and cried. She had been so close to being taken. It was a rude awakening to her pleasant dream.

"Shh, it's ok. He's gone. He's dead. He can't hurt you." Mars comforted, fighting back tears herself. She had almost lost Ginger forever. She had almost lost one of her flock. She promised herself that she would never be so careless again.

"He….he…" she sniffled.

"I know, I know. I promise you I won't let it happen again." Mars know the bus would be slow to take them to New York City. The only choice would be to fly. She would fly all night and all day if she had to. She had to get to her flock before something bad happened to them, that's if something hadn't happened already.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

Mikey struggled to stay in the air. He was so tired and had easily kept up with Tony their entire flight, but now his could barely move his wings up and down in the repetitive movement.

"Come on, we're almost there," Tony urged as he looked back at Mickey and notice him falling behind. "See," he pointed to a tall building in the distance, "that's the building. It's not that far away." Mikey nodded and pushed on.

* * *

Rogue groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She didn't remember being hit over the head, but she could feel a small bump forming on the back of her skull. Her eyes took their time adjusting to the dark room. Soon she could make out a few shapes in the smallish room. In front of her was a door; light slithered under it from the next room yet did nothing to improve the light in the room. To her right was a decrepit bed that looked as though ripped apart and sewn (or rather duck taped) back together…. several time. And to her right was a chair up against the wall. And that was all. Nothing other than those few pieces of furniture and herself occupied the room. 

She shifted from her uncomfortable position to discover that her legs were also bound. She groaned again, not because she was in pain, but because she knew it was near to impossible to escape when her hands, legs and mouth were duck taped.

Glass smashed in the next room and her head snapped up to watch the shadows under the door. They weren't physically fighting, but they were arguing intensely. She struggled closer to the door to hear their words.

"What do you mean you only have only one!"

"The others weren't there. Only two humans. They were useless, so I left them there."

"I told you I wanted all of them. So find the others!"

"How?"

"I don't know, maybe you could ask her?" the voice was full of sarcasm.

"But she won't just tell me."

"Then make her! There are ways to extract information!"

The door flew open and Rogue shuffled away as fast as she could. The room was immediately flooded with light, forcing her to close her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the blinding light. A huge figure stood in the doorway, casting a large shadow into the room. Rogue felt so small and defenceless in his shadow that she tried to get out of it. He stopped her by placing a firm hand on her shoulder and shoving her next to the bed. She caught a glance of the mattress and realize that it's condition was worse that she thought. At first she had thought it had just been red, but it was actually dyed red… with blood. She was mortified. For the first time in long time Rogue was terrified. She wished Mars were there with her, she would protect her and tell her it would be all right like she had when they were back at the School. She doubted she was back at the School. The room was too filthy. The School's top priority was sterilisation. This room was _definitely _not part of the School.

He grabbed her by the hair and brought her closer to his face. She had no choice but to breathe in his foul breath and gag in the process. He ripped off her duck tape, causing her to gasp from the burning pain.

"Where are they?" he growled, baring his teeth. Rogue remained silent, which only angered him more. "You have no idea what I could do to you."

"Try your worst, but you'll never know," she spat.

A cruel smile spread across his face, "We'll see what you think when I'm finished with you."

* * *

Alley groaned next to me and shifted, sending her arm flying through the air and hit me in the face. I was tempted to hit her back, but decided against it. She was asleep. I wanted to enjoy while I could. Max was in the corner of the room with Angel under her arm. Both were fast asleep. The rest of the Flock were spread between Max and I asleep, except for Fang. He sat on an old chair in the middle of the warehouse. At first I thought his back was to me, but as I looked closer I noticed that he was staring at me. Well, not actually staring at me but were gazing in my direction. 

I waved my hand to gain his attention, "Hello, Earth to Fang," I whispered.

He snapped out of his trace and looked at me, "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you were so deep in thought then that you might hurt yourself."

"Haha, very funny," he said sarcastically, yet didn't show any emotion as he did it.

I carefully lifted Alley's arm off my stomach and placed beside her then stood up. I stretched and winced at the sudden sharp pain that travelled up my back, "It's been a while since I've slept on cement."

He didn't answer. I wandered over to him and sat in the empty chair next to him. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong, Emoboy?"  
He glared at me briefly then shook his head.

"I can sit here _all_ night. Just asking you and asking you and asking you and-"

"Please stop talking," he mumbled, "I'll tell you just…. don't talk."

"Okay."

"I was just thinking. Why were those Erasers at the building? They were there waiting. It was like they knew we were going to be here."

"Maybe they weren't waiting for you?" I suggested.

"We had an agreement that you wouldn't talk."

"You want to know or what? Look, the reason they were there was because they were waiting for us," I explained.

"Us?"

"Alley and I... well our flock, but I don't know how they knew we would be there. And they didn't attack as soon as we arrived. They only attacked when…. I found them. Maybe they weren't going to attack us."

"They were probably waiting for the rest of your friends to show up," he stated then stopped talking.

"But why? Sure the School wants all of us, but they wouldn't risk Alley and I getting away, they would have attacked at the first chance," at this point I was talking to myself, Fang had returned to staring off into the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

The room was back to its usual darkness. Rogue couldn't tell if it was day or night due to the lack of windows to provide natural light. She nurtured her bleeding nose while she rested against the wall. She was in so much pain. Her cracked rib throbbed with every breath she took and broken arm ached every time she moved.

No matter how badly injured she was, she wasn't going to tell them anything. She would rather die than trade her family in. Tears gathered in her eyes. She missed them. She missed them all, even Tony, the annoying pain in the butt he was. She just wanted everything back the way it was. They were happy. Couldn't they let them be!

She took a deep painful breath and shifted her aching body. Her eyes played tricks on her as she stared into the darkness. Nonexistent figures moved around the room, making her uneasy. She closed her eyes and pretended she was somewhere else. Somewhere with the Flock, somewhere with no Erasers, somewhere she wasn't hungry, tired and in pain.

She smiled at the memory of Ginger playing in the backyard with Alley and Mikey. Their joyful, carefree laughs echoed in her head. A tear ran down her cheek. What if she never saw them again?

* * *

"How long until we reach New York City?" Dean asked Sam anxiously.

"Not long," he glanced at his brother in the passenger seat, "She'll be okay, Dean. Rogue's a tough girl. She's told us many times she can take care of herself."

"Why are you going to New York City? What could possible be there? We should be trying to find Rogue," Dean complained.

"She told us to. Whatever's in New York City can help us."

"How are we supposed to find what we're looking for?"

"I don't know, maybe it'll come to us."

* * *

Elsie POV (**A/N** Are you Happy now?) 

Max, Angel, Nudge, Alley and I sat on the roof of the warehouse watching the sunset. The boys were off somewhere else doing whatever boys do. Today had been uneventful. We went out for breakfast, then came back, lounged around the warehouse, then went out again for lunch, then came back again. That was about it. I had done my best not to think about the flock. I didn't want to even contemplate the possibility that they were dead.

Alley's mood had changed since our fight. She appeared happier. Maybe she was doing the same as I, trying no to think about the possibilities.

"Look at that one," Angel giggled and pointed to a cloud, "it looks like Fang on a bad day."

I couldn't help but laugh. What could I say? It resembled him so much.

Something on the horizon caught my eye. I squinted my eyes to see better. My vision zoomed in and my face lit up. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Oh my God," I whispered with a smile creeping onto my face.

"What?" Alley asked and moved closer to me. Then she saw it as well. "Oh my God."

There they were. Tony was flying in the sky followed by Mikey who was noticeably tired. Poor kid, Tony probably pushed him to his limits.

Alley and I stood up and started jumping up and down to gain their attention. They didn't see us and continued flying towards the building that had been our meeting place. They were getting closer and closer…..

At that point I started screaming at them, but they couldn't hear me. I cursed.

"Stay here," I ordered Alley and launched myself into the air.

I sped towards them, increasing my speed each second. I was the fastest flying in the flock. My almost hairless body and my smooth wings made me slimline. The only resistant to the wind were my clothes.

I shot into Tony's stomach and he cried out in pain. Mikey tilted his wings and flew higher into the sky to avoid me. Tony and I tumbled out of the sky towards the fast approaching ground. Tony spread his wings and held onto me tight as our descent decreased and we landed softly onto the rooftop of an apartment block.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Tony yelled at me, "I'm gonna get a bruise now."

Mikey landed next to Tony looking at me in bewilderment. "It was the only way I could get you to stop," I replied and rubbed my sore shoulder.

"You could have just told me to."

"Well, I tried jumping up and down like an idiot, but that didn't seem to work."

"What's your problem anyway?"

"Guys, we have Erasers," Mikey interrupted us as he looked towards our meeting place where four Erasers were flying towards us.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I got sidetracked and was playing Majong**


	10. Missing Section

**Authors Note**

**Sorry there was a little problem and this was supposed to go at the end of Chapter 5. I only just realised that it was missing. That's why it was so short. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHPTER! This is a missing section from the end of Chapter 5. Here it is.**

The boys went out to do their business and left Rogue in the room, watching pay-per-view. All she could think about was the Flock. Were they waiting for her in New York, or had they all been captured on their way there? So many questions ran through her head, the only thing that could distract her of her ponderings was pay-per-view. She watched movie after movie, wasting Sam and Dean's money. But, hey, they _were_ the ones who had detoured and made her even later than she already was. There was knock at the door, making Rogue jump. Who could it be? Room service, but this was a highway motel, they didn't have room service, did they? Sam and Dean had their own keys, so they didn't need to knock. Maybe it was the maid? Rogue cautiously slid off her bed and picked up a hard metal ornament that was in the room went they arrived, in case she might need to defend herself. Mars had always taught Rogue and the others to be prepared for anything and to never let their guard down, no matter how safe they feel.

She unlocked it and opened it as far as the chain attached to the door would let her. It _was_ the maid, a very attractive young maid, not that Rogue was attracted to her. "I am here to clean your room," she said politely. Rogue glanced back into the room, "No, it doesn't need cleaning. Thank you". Rogue smiled politely back. Another lesson learned from Mars. Lesson #14: Manners! she would yell went one of the Flock were rude. She went to close the door, but was stopped went the maid put her foot in front of it, preventing it from closing. "I think you have misinterpreted me," the maid said through gritted teeth. It was then Rogue realised that it wasn't a maid, it was an _Eraser._ With that sudden realisation, she slammed the door shut. She picked up her bag and jumped out the window as the Eraser broke the door down. What Rogue forgot was that they were on the second floor. She let out a few curses when she remembered the fact and it was proven when her feet didn't touch the ground straight away. After she fell the extra forgotten floor and landed crouching on the grass and immediately began running. The Eraser wasn't going to give up easily; she leaped out the window and was fully morphed when her feet hit the ground.

Rogue ran through the streets, perused by the over-sized wolf. Many stared as the teenager sped past, running faster than any Olympian. Even more stared in amazement when they saw the huge wolf chasing her. At that point she was running for her life. She didn't know where she was going to run to, she didn't have a plan. I have two choices, she thought, 1. Try and lose it 2. Try to outrun it long enough until it gave up 3. Fly. Wait that's... nevermind. 2 was out of the question, when that Eraser gave up there would be more. She would have usually picked 3, but when she looked up she saw the there high in the sky, further than the human eye can see, they were waiting for her. Her only option left was 1; little did she know at the time that she hadn't counted properly. She dived down a slide street and ran straight into Sam and Dean. "Wow, what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned. "Yeah, you're looking a bit flustered there, sweetheart," Dean commented, teasing Sam.

Without a word, Rogue pushed them both into an open door and shut it behind her. Inside was a stairwell leading nowhere to her knowledge. She barracked the door with a steel bar. Knowing it wouldn't hold, she ushered the boys up stairs. They were two floors up when the bar gave way to the massive weight thrown against it. Sam and Dean were about to look down, but Rogue pushed them through the door in front of them, which led out onto the floor. She jumped over the edge of the railing and landed a few feet away from the Eraser. Without thinking only instinct, the Eraser lunged at her. She dodged it and drew her knife. The Eraser came towards he again for round two. When it was only inches from her she stabbed into its chest. As it was airborne it kept flying towards her an ended on top of her. The Eraser was dead, but still as heavy as it was when it was alive. She pushed it off her. As she looked down at her shirt she saw a red blood stain from the Eraser. "Great," she groaned. Luckily there wasn't any on her jacket, so she zipped up her jacket to hide the blood.

She joined the boys upstairs and there were many questions asked, none of which were answered. "We should just leave," Rogue said glumly, completely ignoring the boys and their questions. "Are you listening at all?" Dean asked annoyed. "Look, we'll go back to the room and you tell us what just happened," Sam said. "Sounds good to me," Dean agreed with a 'there is no way you're going to get out of telling us' look "The room? Can't we just... you know… leave?" "Even if we do just leave we have to get out stuff". "But-" the boys completely ignored her and walked off. "Well this is going to be fun," she said sarcastically to herself.

When Dean pushed the already open door to the room, his face immediately filled with horror, "What'd you do? Have a party?" "What?" Sam peered in the room and his face resembled his brother's, "wow, this looks exactly like that time we were after that de-" he stopped when he realised what he was about to say. "What'd you do to our room?" Dean continued to complain. Rogue hadn't seen the room yet, last time she saw it was clean...ish. "What are you talking about?" she saw for herself what state the room was in and it definitely wasn't the way she had left it.

Sam picked up his laptop that had been carelessly discarded on the floor, "Aww, man," he complained, exactly like his brother. Dean took it out of Sam's hands and glanced over it and saw there was no major damage, "Don't worry Samantha, your baby's going to be fine," he teased and handed it back to Sam.

"Care to explain?" Sam and Dean looked intently at Rogue for her excuse. "Well... It wasn't like this when I left it". "Why did you leave the room, may I ask?" Dean was going to find out what was going on, and there had better been a good reason. "I decided to go... for a walk?" Dean shook his head, "What really happened?" "You see, there was this bear right...". "Oh, great!" Sam had opened the bathroom door to find his clothes mostly shredded and scattered everywhere.

There was a knock on the door. Rogue immediately seized the opportunity to avoid the question and answered the door, "I'll get it!" She opened the door and found someone she least wanted to see. The policeman peered down at her, making her feel as small as possible. "I'm Officer Gaid. I'm here about a domestic disturbance". Rogue closed the door a little so he couldn't see in the room. "No. No domestic disturbance here". "Okay ma'am. Be careful there have been some attacks recently. Dog attacks. Big dogs. Wolves. Huge wolves..." the man seemed to go on, trying to emphasize the point. "Wolves?" The word had attracted Dean's attention. "Yeah, so far there has only been one survivor and many doubt their story". "Why?" "He says some 'supermodel' turned into a wolf and began to maul him".

Rogue's blood ran cold. It sounded all too familiar. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry. Erasers never attacked civilians, only when they got in the way or knew too much. Something was wrong, but what? "Really?" Dean pretended to laugh, but Rogue could tell it was fake. "Damn!" Sam's voice complained from the bathroom as he found more of his possessions destroyed. "Everything alright here?" Officer Gaid asked. "Yeah, everything's fine. Thank you Officer, bye". He shut the door and locked it. Officer Gaid was slightly shocked when the door was shut in his face, but recovered and went back to his patrol.

"Err, Dean, I think this is yours," Sam emerged from the bathroom with a very tattered jacket. "You okay?" Sam asked genuinely concerned, "You look a bit pale". Rogue's face was powder white, as though she had seen a ghost, or worse, a loose Eraser.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Relief flooded through her as her feet touched the ground. Ginger slowly slid down from Mars' arms. She glanced around the empty building and her tension returned.

"Where are they?" Ginger asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"They're dead, aren't they?" she asked disappointedly and sank to the floor.

Mars crouched down in front of her, "No, baby. They're probably not here yet… or they found somewhere safer to stay. We'll find them, I promise."

A black furry figure shot out of the darkness, knocking Mars off the edge of the building. Ginger screamed and scrambled away from the figure that had stopped in front of her. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed and pounded her fists on his back.

Mars tried to spread her wings to slow her descent, but she couldn't. They were slack, immobile. She noticed a needle in her arm and yanked it out, but it was too late. The drug had already taken affect. All she could do was watch Ginger helplessly and wait until she splattered onto the sidewalk. A tear escaped her eye. She had failed. She had lost another member of her flock.

Suddenly, arms enveloped her and she stopped falling. She looked at the person who had caught her It was an Eraser. The only way she was going to help Ginger would be to find the rest of the flock and rescue her from the School. First, she had to find the others.

She pulled the knife from her shoe and stabbed it straight into his heart. His arms released her and she took the knife with her as she fell from the sky. Thankfully, she didn't have far to fall. She landed in the middle of an almost deserted backstreet road. A car slammed on its brakes as it almost ran over her.

-----

"Wow!" Sam slammed on the brakes, as a girl dropped from the sky in front of the car. The boys both scrambled out of the car to see if the girl was all right. The girl slowly sat up and rubbed her back. Sam and Dean exchanged glances as they saw a pair of chocolate brown wings.

She stared at them strangely; they didn't seem that shocked about her wings. Then the thought occurred to her that they could be Erasers. They looked handsome enough. She quickly got to her feet and began to run.

"Wait! Do you know Rogue?" one of them yelled.

She stopped and turned around. "How do you know her?" Erasers didn't know the names the Flock called each other. They called them all freaks. They couldn't have been Erasers.

"We picked her up hitch hiking."

Mars rolled her eyes. That was Rogue, no regard for her safety. She walked back to them after she had had a debate with herself whether to trust them or not. "Where is she?"

"Um, we don't know…… I'm Sam by the way," he put his hand forward for a handshake.

Mars glanced at his hand then his face, but didn't take his hand. "Mars," she answered, "And you?"

"Dean, his brother. You're the girl Rogue mentioned."

"She told you about us?" Mars exclaimed slight surprised and aggravated.

"No really. She wouldn't tell us who you were, she just accidentally said you're name."

"Oh….Why don't you know where Rogue is?" Mars asked Dean with a dark glare.

Dean backed away from her as if her glare would harm him. He pointed a finger at his brother, "Sammy lost her."

"What! It's not like you were much help, all you did was lie on the floor unconscious," Sam argued.

"Okay, okay," Mars interjected, "What happened?"

Dean explained, "Well, we were at a motel and Rogue was explaining to us about these wolf guys, called Rubbers or something-"

"Erasers," Mars corrected with an annoyed sigh.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Sam asked Dean then finished explaining. "An _Eraser_," he shot Dean an irritated glance, "showed up and took her."

"And you just let it?" Mars yelled.

"No! I tried, but he was going to break her arm if I didn't put down the weapon."

"What was your weapon?"

"A bottle."  
"_Ooo, _a bottle. No wonder he was so afraid," Mars taunted, "Anyway, it didn't matter if he broke her arm, she's had worst. Most of which was her own fault."

"Look, we're sorry. But she told us to come here, we don't know why. Probably to meet you, and we want to help."

----

The man had visited Rogue ten times since she had arrived. It was always the same man – the one that had kidnapped her from the motel – and he always punched her and kicked her and tortured her for answers. The first two times she didn't say a word she had just stood there and took was she was given, but the last time she had almost talked. Her self-control was deserting her. She didn't know how long she had been there, but she did know she couldn't last much longer.

The door swung open and he entered again. This time he was gripped a child's arm. Rogue couldn't see her face from the light behind the pair of them. He threw the child on the ground in front of Rogue.

"Gotta friend for you," he growled and slammed the door shut as he left. The child sniffed and looked up at Rogue. It was Ginger. Ginger ran to Rogue for comfort, tears streaming down her face.

"I want to go home," she cried, her voice muffled from Rogue's jumper, "I don't want to be here."


	12. Chapter 12

"That was _so _your fault."

"Was not."

"Um, yes it was," I argued with Tony.

"Okay, fine. How is it my fault?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"_You're_ the one that told us to hide in the drainage. _You're _the one who directed us to a drop-off and _you're_ the one who pushed me over it. See, your fault," I explained. I was drenched head to toe in dirty water… well I hoped it was water. 

"Stop complaining," he moaned.

"Stop complaining? Stop complaining! You're not the one covered in who knows what!" He rolled his eyes and walked away from me towards the warehouse. "Don't you walk away from me!" I yelled and marched after him I could hear Mikey sigh behind me and follow. 

"What happened to you?" Nudge asked as I walked through the door.

"He did. My annoying halfwit brother."

"You have a brother? _He's_ your brother? I can see the resemblance."

"And you are?" Tony asked her.

"Nudge. That's Angel, Iggy," she pointed to the members of the Flock, "Total, Fang, Gazzy, Max and…." she pointed to Mikey, "I don't know who he is."

I wrapped my arms around Mikey's s shoulders, "This is Mikey. Mikey, say hi."

"I'm not a child," he mumbled.

"Say it," I said, but it sounded more like a threat.

"Hi."

"Does your brother have a name?" Max asked me expectantly.

"Tony," he answered. He spun around to face me, "Was Alley with you?"

I glanced around the room. She wasn't in the room. "She _was_."

Fang pointed towards a broom closet, "She crawled into there while mumbling something about more of her Flock dying and leaving her alone in the world."

"She's such a drama queen," I murmured and opened the closet door. She sat in the corner of the extremely small room rocking. "Are you finished having your breakdown or shall I come back later?"

She looked up at me, "Are they dead?"

"Yes. Tony survived the Erasers, but his tiny brain ceased to function and he flew into a brick wall and Mikey followed, like the little lemming he is."

She heard the sarcasm in my voice, "So they're not dead?"

"No, unfortunately."

She stood up and pushed passed me as she left the confinement of the closet. She walked up to Tony and punched him in the gut. 

"What took you so long?" she yelled at him as he doubled over in pain. Max's flock took a protective step back in case Alley decided to throw any more punches. 

"Umm…. Sorry?" Tony said hoarsely. 

------

Ginger was curled up fast asleep next to Rogue, who on the other hand couldn't sleep. The man hadn't returned, but the thought that he could barge through the door and take Ginger away at any minute made her uneasy. Usually Mars would worry about something like that while the others slept. But Mars wasn't there to worry. There was only Rogue and Ginger. And as the eldest, the duty of worrying fell upon Rogue. She had to be the responsible one. She had to take care of both of them.

As Ginger slept, Rogue made a silent promise to her that she wouldn't let anyone harm her. Whether the others were dead or not, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they had each other and Rogue wasn't going to lose the possibly only other survivor of the flock. She held Ginger closer in fear that she would slip away into the darkness and never be seen again.

"Rogue?" Ginger mumbled tiredly and rubbed her eyes, "What's wrong?"

She looked down at Ginger's sleepy eyes, "Nothing. Why?"

"You look…" she paused, in search of words to describe it, "Sad and… scared."

She pulled Ginger further onto her so she was seated on her lap. "I'm not sad… I'm just thinking."

"About what?" the child asked more cheerfully.

A sly smile crossed Rogue's face, "That time when Elise and Tony got into a fight and they both ended up in a pit of mud," she lied, but only to bring a smile the little face staring intently at her.

And she succeeded. A giggled escaped her tiny lips, "They were funny."

"Yes, they were idiots."

Ginger wrapped her arms around Rogue's neck and rest her head on her shoulder, "I wish they were here," she whispered.

"So do I," She rubbed Ginger's back, "Go back to sleep."

Ginger did as she was told with a smile on her face. 

"I promise no one will hurt you," she whispered.

I promise…

-----

"So you think they'll come here?" Sam asked.

"They have to, unless they want to starve," Mars answered as she sipped her coffee.

"But there's at least two other corner cafes in a 200m radius, why would they come to this one?" Dean asked.

"Because they love this place. Last time we were here this was the only place we are at."

"Right," Dean answered, unconvinced.

Mars rolled her eyes and took another sip. She didn't have to explain herself to anyone, especially him.

The waitress came up and offered to refill Mars' coffee. Mars accepted, then the waitress left.

"Well, hello," Dean said as he watched the waitress leave, he turned back to his bother and said, "I'll... er... be back," and went off after her. 

"I do not know him," Sam stated and slouched down in the seat.

The bell on the door rang as the door opened and a man stepped in. Neither Mars nor Sam took notice. In the past hour thirty people had come and gone.

The man looked around the small cafe to find a seat. The cafe was nearly empty and the women behind the counter looked at him suspiciously. The man smiled at her as he finally found what he was looking for. 

Sam watched the man carefully as he sat down next to Mars, who seemed completely oblivious to him as she stared out the window.

"Hello, little birdie," the man grinned.

Mars jumped and snapped her head around to look at him. She recognised him instantly, but was too shocked to speak.

"You're quite a hard one to fine," he grinned.

"What do you want!" she hissed.

"You know very well what we want."

Mars glanced around. The street outside was bustling with people. Surely he wouldn't attack her in broad daylinght in front of so many witnesses, unless he had gone insane. Thinking back to their last encounter Mars figured it could be entirely possible. 

"No, I don't."

"Revenge, of course. We all do. We've waited..." he paused and counted on his fingers.

Mars rolled her eyes, "Twelve years," she told him.

"... Twelve years for the time we finally get to cause you the pain you caused us."

"You guys can feel pain? Mars teased, "That must be really embarrassing for you."

"I hear you've got your own flock now," he continued, ignoring her statement, "It would be such a shame if something were to happen to them."

"Don't you dare," Mars threatened, gritting her teeth.

"Look, I think it's time for you to leave," Sam butted into there conversation.

"Fine," the man said, "I know when I'm not wanted. I just came to tell you that we _will_ get our revenge. And we _will_ take what we are owed in blood. Whether it be yours, or someone you love." With those final words and a sadistic smirk, he left. Silence fell between Mars and Sam, until Sam finally spoke.

"So... you and him have... history?"

"If you could call it that," Mars mumbled and stared intently at her coffee cup.

Sam studied Mars for a moment, then spoke, "We'll find them. I promise."

"It's too late," she whispered, fighting back tears, "They've already taken Ginger." Her voice broke, "She's only a child. And Rogue. She'll only fight them and make things worse for herself. It's all my fault. I brought them into this." Tears streamed down her face. 

Sam wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't promise nothing would happen to them.


	13. ATTENTION

ATTENTION:

ATTENTION:

I am continuing with the Other Flock, but I've been busy and suffering severely from writers block. Though I must confess, I have been caught up writing other things, Fanfic and other, but I promise you I have been slowly writing the Other Flock and it will be updated soon.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm hungry," Mikey whined

"I'm hungry," Mikey whined.

"You've got to be kidding me. You've already eaten nearly everything we've got," Elsie stated.

"I'm a growing boy."

"You've got that right. Just go and have the last can of spaghetti."

"I already did. Besides I want to go to that place we went to last time we were here."

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Alley agreed.

"What are they talking about?" Max asked.

"Just some corner cafe."

"Not just some, the best!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Whatever. I'll take you as long as it's only this once and if it's okay with Tony," Elsie prayed that Tony said no that way they would nag him, not her.

"Why not," Tony shrugged, "If it keeps them happy."

"You just want to see that waitress again," Elsie stated, "Who's to say she still works there?"

"Yay!" Mikey squealed.

"Max, I wanna go too," Angel tugged on the bottom of Max's shirt.

"Maybe we should all go. You know safety in numbers."

* * *

The door flew open and Ginger woke with a start.

The man stood in the doorway with the light from outside shining around him. He almost looked like an angel, but Rogue knew better.

Ginger clung to her, but Rogue pushed her off. The man was only concerned with her. It was best that Ginger stay out of the way.

The man grabbed Rogue's collar and hauled her up against the wall.

"You're going to help me find the rest of your precious flock," he snarled.

"I told you, I don't know where they are," Rogue said as she tried to pull away from his grip.

"I know, but you'll find them."

"What?" Rogue stopped struggling, "You're just going to let me walk out of here?"

He nodded. "What's the catch?"

"The man grinned, bent down and picked Ginger up by the back of her collar. "If you think about ditching us, she dies."

He dropped Ginger back on the ground, "What do you say?"

Rogue glanced at Ginger, then back at the man.

* * *

Mikey kept close to me, in fear that he would be swept away by the crowd.

"So where is this corner café?" Max yelled at me from further up in the crowd.

"There," I yelled back, pointing ahead at a sign that said 'Bob's'.

"Where-" Max asked, but disappeared under the crowd before she could finish.

I heard a woman snap, "Get out of the way!" then watched her walk away angrily.

"Sorry," Max yelled after her.

Tony and I burst into laughter and ran to catch up to where Max had disappeared.

"Nice one," Tony gasped between fits of laughter.

"Shut up," Max growled as Fang helped her to her feet.

There was a loud bang further up the street and everyone's heads turned.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm from behind me and started dragged me away.

"What the- Rogue, is that you? What are you doing here? Rogue-"

"Shut up," Rogue snapped, "Mars and Ginger are waiting for us."

"Oh." I glanced back at Tony, Max and the others who were still trying to see over the crowd for the source of the noise and hadn't noticed I'd left. "Then why aren't you getting the others?"

"Umm..." she began. Before she continued, something hit me over the head and my world was overcome with darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The abandon warehouse loomed over her, making her do flips. She was so nervous. She couldn't believe she was here. If only there was another way.

Elsie stirred in her arms, but didn't wake. Rogue sighed in defeat and entered the warehouse. Ten Erasers lined the walls while the Eraser who had tortured her stood in the centre. He stared up at roof, then turned his gaze towards Rogue when he heard her enter. He frowned when he noticed she only had Elsie with her.

"Where are the others?" he demanded.

"I couldn't find them," she lied.

"I told you to bring the others!" he yelled.

His shouting woke Elsie who groaned and opened her eyes. "Rogue? What-?"

"The deal was that you bring **all** of them. One is not enough." He glanced down at Elsie, who dazed sleepily back.

"Others?" she asked, "The others were-" Elsie was cut off when Rogue dropped her on the ground and hit her over the head, rendering her unconscious.

The man looked at Rogue and his eyes narrowed. "We'll take her. You on the other hand have 2 days to find the rest of your 'flock'." He pronounced 'flock' with utter disgust with a curl of his top lip.

"Two days? For all of them? I need more-"

"You get two days. Any longer and I start taking them apart, finger by finger, toe by toe," he leaned closer, "eye by eye."

He yanked Elsie up by her arm and threw her over his shoulder. He turned and walked away.

"Wait," Rogue said, panicked.

"Two days," he replied in a sing-song tone.

* * *

"I was seven years old. The whitecoats, I mean scientists, had been trying to create a new breed of Eraser that would live longer, maybe live even 15 years to the current seven. It worked." Mars sat in a rented hotel room while she explained to Sam and Dean why the Erasers where so intent on getting revenge. They had been hell bent on knowing all there was to know about the enemy.

"How long are they expected to live?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, the project is still in motion. It's been 22 years since the project started and all the original experiments are still alive... well the ones that escaped."

Sam and Dean raised quizzical eyebrows in unison.

Mars sighed. "I was part of the project. Not voluntarily, I was an experiment. The whitecoats created 200 Eraser experiments, there were originally more, but they didn't live past infancy. I was one of the first of avian hybrids. I was created solely for one purpose. The whitecoats wanted to see how the new Erasers interacted with others not like them, whether they would befriend them, reject them... kill them. You see, early in the project the Erasers showed odd behaviour. They interacted differently with each other compared to the other Erasers. They acted like a family, a Pack, rather than every man for himself. When they were alone, they did unusual and disturbing things. They were also smarter. The whitecoats put me in their living quarters and treated me like they did the new Erasers..."

_The whitecoat placed the avian hybrid baby in the playpen with the other babies, but unlike her they held canine DNA. The babies and toddlers gathered around the drawing pad turned and looked at the new intruder. The new baby girl, with a thick patch of blonde hair on her head, stared back wide-eyed and then gave a giggle with glee. One of the older toddlers waddled over and sniffed her cautiously._

_"She smells funny," he said with an adorable little frown. _

_Another toddler came over and studied her carefully. He saw two stumpy little things on her back. He reached out and touched them. "She's got wings." _

_The baby girl giggled again and grabbed his hand. She brought it to her mouth and started sucking on it. The boy pulled his hand away, "Eww." He wiped his hand on his shirt and walked away. "Come on," he said to the other boy, "She's not like us."_

_As the other boy turned and left the baby girl started to cry. At first the boys ignored her. They returned to where they were sitting and resumed drawing. The crying stopped and the boys presumed one of the whitecoats had taken her away. They realised they were wrong when she crawled in beside them plopped herself in the middle of the circle. She picked up one of the crayons and started to chew on it. _

_"She'll make herself sick if she chews on that," one of the girls in the circle said._

_The how was smelt her snatched the crayon out of her mouth. She began to cry again. _

_"Will someone shut that baby up!" a whitecoats, who leaned over a nearby bench working intently on a chemical experiment, yelled._

_Another whitecoat picked up a needle and walked towards the playpen. When he tried to bend over to inject the needle into the crying baby girl's arm, she was snatched away by the two boys, who were feeling guilty, and held protectively between them. The boy who had discovered her wings growled at the whitecoat who thought it best he leave before they attacked him. The baby girl continued to cry, even when the boys returned the crayon to her._

_"What's wrong with her?"_

_"Wait, I think I know," one of the boys placed her on his shoulder and patted her back. She eventually let out a loud belch and giggled, he then placed her back on the ground. She stared up at him with a smile on her face._

_"We'll have to keep her now."_

_"Yeah. What are we going to call her?"_

_"Synne. We'll call her Synne."_


End file.
